a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a process for generating display images from acquired recorded images and to means for carrying out the process.
b) Description of the Related Art
In many optical and optoelectronic devices which acquire images of an object by means of at least one detector and display them on a display device such as a monitor, images of an object can be acquired at a recording speed that is appreciably higher than the frame frequency of the display device and/or of the recorded image rate that can be resolved by the human eye with respect to time.
Therefore, the information contained in the recorded images cannot be displayed in real time in known optical devices, particularly microscopes, in such a way that it can be detected by a person. In particular, information about rapidly occurring processes on or in the object cannot be tracked in real time. Known devices only permit subsequent tracking of state changes after the entire sequence of recorded images has been acquired.